Noel Kunz
Noel Kunz is a Vallejo, CA native currently residing in Avon/Muncie, IN. Despite moving to Memphis, TN for a short year and Miami, FL after that, Kunz currently holds residency in the state of Indiana. He is a part of the Indy Crew, the Hspin Network (formerly), and is also supported by Ethnik Roots Clothing. His first team was the now defunct Black Sheep Squadron from TheModSquad.org, and CandyTricks.com, a site that was never fully developed. __TOC__ Early Life An accomplished musician, Kunz went to Avon High School and played drums, winning four consecutive Indiana State Marching Band titles, and placed top 10 in the Winter Guard International all four years of high school. His senior year, he beat all odds by winning the Silver Medal in the Indiana Percussion Association Solo Snare Drum Contest. Though he still plays drums regularly, Kunz also picked up ukulele during the Holiday Season of 2006. Though music is one of his loves, his true passion lies in yo-yoing. Yo-Yo Career Noel Kunz picked up his first yo-yo, a Yomega Firestorm, in 1998. When the yo-yo boom ended around the turn of the millennium, so did his yo-yo career- or so he thought. After searching through some old toys, Kunz picked up his old Yomega Powerspin and could not put it down. Believed to be a sign of fate, Kunz heard of a yo-yo meet somewhere in Indianapolis. He missed the meeting and headed straight to the Children's Museum of Indianapolis, where he met Takeshi Kamisato, an International Yo-Yo Superstar. After plenty of inspiration, Kunz entered the Indy Yo-Yo Fest in 2005 at the last minute after his drumline director told him he had to do 400 push-ups in order to leave practice early. After pushing his body up 400 times (in increments of 25) he competed along side such greats as Seth Peterson, Jon-Bot, Rob Kitts, and Kyle Pearson. Noel Kunz placed 5th, but was the first person to ever achieve a perfect score in the "Performance Division" after U.S. National Yo-Yo Master and judge Dazzling Dave had talked about never giving perfect scores in anything. Since then, Kunz has been known for his outstanding stage presence and integration of his signature Body Bump tricks. Achievements 2005 *5th Place - Indy Yo-Yo Fest 2005 *Winner of both the Instrumental Division and Miscellaneous Division of the Avon High School Talent Show 2005 *5th Place - California State yo-yo Contest 2005 *14th Place - Mid-East Regional 2005 2006 *2nd Place - Indiana State Yo-Yo Contest 2006 *77th - World Yo-Yo Contest 1A Division 2006 *21st Place Mid-East Regional 2006 2007 *2nd Place - Indiana State Yo-Yo Contest 2007 *9th Place - Tennessee State Yo-Yo Contest 2007 *28th Place - World Yo-Yo Contest 1A Division Qualifier 2007 *Freestyle Champion of the Ball State University Homecoming Talent Search 2007 2008 *4th Place - Indiana State Yo-Yo Contest 2008 *World Yo-Yo Contest Artistic Performance Division Finalist 2008 *FACT (Filipino Americans Coming Together, UIUC) Performer 2008 2009 *Freestyle Champion of the Ball State University Homecoming Talent Search 2009 *World Yo-Yo Contest Artistic Performance Division Finalist 2009 *FACT (Filipino Americans Coming Together, UIUC) Performer 2009 2011 *Kollaboration Los Angeles 2011 Winner Category:People